The present disclosure relates to mining and excavation machines, and in particular to a cutting device for a mining or excavation machine.
Hard rock mining and excavation typically requires imparting large energy on a portion of a rock face in order to induce fracturing of the rock. One conventional technique includes operating a cutting head having multiple mining picks. Due to the hardness of the rock, the picks must be replaced frequently, resulting in extensive down time of the machine and mining operation. Another technique includes drilling multiple holes into a rock face, inserting explosive devices into the holes, and detonating the devices. The explosive forces fracture the rock, and the rock remains are then removed and the rock face is prepared for another drilling operation. This technique is time-consuming and exposes operators to significant risk of injury due to the use of explosives and the weakening of the surrounding rock structure. Yet another technique utilizes roller cutting element(s) that rolls or rotates about an axis that is parallel to the rock face, imparting large forces onto the rock to cause fracturing.